Remembrance of Things Past 20
by Pari
Summary: A Mor/Gar moment after 'Remembrance of The Past.


**Remembrance of Things Past (2.0)**

It was still so surreal for all of them. Each time one of them would pass by the emptied office they would pause; sometimes to reminisce and sometimes to curse the powers that be for taking away one of their loved ones. Tonight it was Derek Morgan's turn as he stood just in the doorway of the darkened office, leaning against the door that still had 'Jennifer Jareau' etched on it. He had just gotten a phone call from Ellie Spicer the fifth one of the day. He had to calm her down after she had awoken from a nightmare. He felt kindred with Ellie because he himself had had to survive the murder of his father, who was also a cop killed in the line of duty. The situation with Ellie as well as JJ force transfer had him thinking about life, more so his life and where it was headed.

When he felt the gentle, warm touch at the small of his back, his eyes drifted shut and a relieved sigh escaped his lips. Without having to look he instinctually knew who was there, the one person who was his constant source of solace.

"Hey Babygirl," He greeted as his shoulders slumped a bit as if the weight he had been carrying upon them all day had melted away with her touch. They had been avoiding being a lone ever since they shared that kiss in Garcia's office. Neither had approached the subject for fear of the others reaction, but both had missed each other's company.

"Hey Babyboy," She replied and he smiled at the new pet name she had christened him with. "What are you still doing here?"

"Had some paperwork to finish. Hotch, has had the rest of the team taking up the slack left behind after JJ's transfer. What about you, I do believe it is past your bedtime." He said this as he turned to her and rolled his neck a bit while leaning his face down towards hers a bit.

"I don't have a curfew," Garcia said back and she rolled her neck, mimicking him.

"Good then you can come out and have a drink with me." Garcia was exhausted and had been looking forwarded to a hot bath and some sleep. She really was in no mood for a night of drinking, but seeing Morgan's state she could tell that he was exhausted too, but 'wired'. That meant he wouldn't be able to sleep unless he got a little drunk or found some 'company' for the night.

"OK, hot stuff let's go, but if your plan is to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me, don't waste your money," She teased as she playfully poked him in his chest. "You should know you don't have to get me 'drunk' for that," She finished with a wink and Morgan laughed as he casually tossed his arms around her shoulders and steered them down the corridor towards the exit.

* * *

"Wow, when you said 'drinks' I didn't expect something as exotic as root beer floats," Garcia said before leaning in to take another sip from the large glass, which was so big that they decided to get one and share it.

"Oh hush woman and enjoy the treat. Beside you did say I didn't have to get you drunk, to make my move." Morgan replied as he leaned against the padded back of the red leather booth they sat in, with his arm stretched across the seat, behind Garcia. She giggled at his words and then became serious as she placed her elbow atop the table and cupped her face in her hand as she looked at him.

"So, tell momma what's wrong so I can make it all better." Instead of answering Morgan leaned in and took a huge swig of root beer. Garcia continued on, undeterred. "I know it's not this case, although it was one of the more usual ones but nothing to make you lose sleep over." In Response Morgan moved in again for another drink but was still by Garcia's hand gripping his own. He stared her for a few seconds before he took a deep breathe and blew it out; which Garcia knew meant surrender.

"It's Ellie, she's been calling more often these days. In fact several times a day."

"Yeah I know?" She acknowledged and it earned her a question gaze from Morgan. "It was hot Gossip in the break room earlier this week, but I set things straight."

"Someone was gossiping…wait how…"

"That's a government issue phone you have there," She said as she eyed the phone that was holstered to his belt. "We have an entire dept that monitors incoming and outgoing calls for those phone, 24/7. One of the busy bodies in that dept made a comment about you have a new conquest, but like I said I set them straight with a few choice words and about $1000 worth of unpaid speeding tickets."

"You didn't," Derek said with a smile knowing that she had done something bad.

"Hey it's not 'my' fault the DMV's securities are from the Stone Age, besides if anybody messes with my hot chocolate they mess with me." Morgan smiled as he moved his hand to her back and began gently rubbing there. "So How is Ellie?" She asked steering the conversation back on topic.

"She seems fine, well as fine as she can be, considering. There's been a few nightmares in the wee hours, she calls me and I help her through it." Garcia nodded her head.

"Well she's found the perfect person to help her through it." She said and Morgan tilted his head a bit and gave her a curious gaze.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you understand what she's going through because you've been through it, and will probably always deal with it in some aspect for the rest of your life. You lost your father too in the line of duty just like she did. Maybe not the same exact way, but I don't think that really matters."

"I should have known that you'd get 'it'. Prentiss thought I was over stepping my bounds, that I shouldn't be playing shrink."

"I think it will only benefit Ellie to have your ear when she needs someone to talk to, but I also think she's going to also need some professional help to get through it. I lost my parents when I was 18 and it was devastating for me, I was in therapy for a couple of years before I was able to sleep through the entire night without having a nightmare about their accident."

"Ellie's foster parent told me that they'd be willing to pay for Ellie to see a psychologist if she wanted to go, but she declined the offer. I guess I could talk to her about seeing a shrink, maybe I can talk her into it." As if on cue Morgan's cell phone went off, he unclipped it from his belt and lifted it to read the number, and then turned the screen so Garcia could read the name, 'Ellie'. Morgan threw Garcia a look as if he were debating answering the call.

"Go talk to her, I'll be here when you're done. 'Sides you drove so I'm stuck." She joked as she swatted at his thigh.

"Thanks, I'll be right back," Morgan stated and then swooped in and placed a soft kiss on her lips and then was out of the booth and out the door so quickly Garcia wasn't sure that he had kissed her at all. She sat stunned as she watched him through the large front window of the all night diner they had stumbled into, contemplating what the kiss meant. This was the second time within two weeks that Morgan had initiated such a kiss. Yes they had shared many kisses between them over the years, but the only time Morgan had ever kissed her on the lips before had been during the holidays under the mistletoe. Garcia knew she was probably reading too much into it, but she still couldn't stop the way her body heated up, nor stop the tingling, throb between her legs.


End file.
